-6-
by Vixen-Darkkat
Summary: When a coworker discovers her secret and happens to frequent the same 'club' as her, Renji finds her life getting a lot more interesting as she deals with her weakness to him and tries to keep her secret from getting out any further. Grimmjow won't make it easy for her though, knowing just what to say to make her bend to his whim. (AU / Grimm x Fem!Ren / BDSM-ish themes)
1. Introduction

((This started out as just a random fic idea that popped into my head and I've found muse in the form of a friend of mine, the closest I'll ever find to a real life Grimmjow. With his assistance, via RP, the fic is able to continue and I thank him.))  
((It is BDSM-y, so fair warning. Also this is fiction, as I dunno how actual dungeons would go about things, so yeah. This is just the way imagination has thought it up.))

* * *

-Bit of BackStory-

 _ **Kenpachi's**_ _is run by Retsu Unohana and Zaraki Kenpachi, a married couple who understands that sometimes you need a little tough love. Their BDSM club, or dungeon as some may call it, is on the outskirts of a busy town- just far enough out of the way to offer some privacy to those who make the commute._

 _Retsu and Zaraki took Renji in when she was still in highschool. She was a troubled teen, mostly living on the street. They covered her expenses so long as she stayed out of trouble and kept her grades up. When she graduated with a B average, they agreed to pay for an apartment in the area of her choice._  
 _When she found a job (working under Byakuya Kuchiki), Zaraki bought her a car to make sure she could get to and from, on the promise that she come visit often. In coming to the club to see them, she slowly picked up on an entirely new side of life. She begged them to let her have a taste, and when she got it she knew she was hooked._

 _Being there as often as she was, she took on the name Maru, Zabi Maru, to cover her identity from anyone she encountered there. Retsu and Zaraki immediately approved of the name, and gave her a bracelet with that name engraved on it as a present for her 20th birthday._

* * *

"Well then, it's interesting seeing you here."

Startled, the nearly nude female froze. Slowly, she turned around to face the familiar voice. A deep bush heated her cheeks.

She had hoped that the club was far enough from town that she could avoid seeing anyone she knew on the way to and from, and not see anyone there. For it to get out that she was into this sort of thing...

"Don't worry, I won't judge you."

Swallowing hard, the redhead looked away from his face, "I'm more worried about your mouth than your mind..." She took a deep breath and tried to walk away.

He laughed, "As if I would tell anyone how you like it. I'll keep that information for myself," his grin widened when she stumbled, knowing it was due to his comment. Following after her, "By the lack of marks, I'd say your scene hasn't started yet. Mind if I watch?"

The redhead remained silent as she made her way from the locker room to the Play Room she was scheduled to be in. Looking up at one of the clocks on the wall, she cursed under her breath and began walking faster.

"You're late, Maru. On your knees."

Blushing, the female addressed as 'Maru' quickly knelt at the other woman's feet with her head down. "My apologies, Mistress Retsu. My way was blocked and it took a moment to get around."

Retsu pat the girl's head lightly, "Is that so?" Looking up, she noticed a man standing back by the door. "Pantera,"

"Lady Retsu," 'Pantera' nodded, "She speaks truth. I was the one in her way." He stepped closer until he was in reach of the Mistress, "I was a bit surprised to see her here, I never would have guessed." His grin still wide.

The dark haired woman nodded, "I see..." Turning back to Maru, "You may stand, pet."

Maru slowly rose to her feet, keeping her head down.

"Pantera, I trust you know well enough to not speak of her presence here,"

"But of course. We work together and I'd hate to cause any trouble. Our boss is hard enough on her." Pantera shook his head, "If anything I'd rather help her unwind, suppose I could step in today? If 'Maru' here doesn't have a problem with it, I mean."

The dark haired woman gently caressed the girl's face until her hand grasped the slender, tattooed throat, "Such a good pet, would you like to have Pantera assist me today since he so graciously asked?"

Keeping her hands down at her sides, Maru gasped and bit her lip as Retsu held her firmly.

"I need an answer, pet. Or would you rather I simply punish you?"

Maru whimpered, "He... he can help..." She felt the heat spread to her chest.

Pantera smiled, "This will be fun."


	2. Chapter 1

Retsu nodded to the attendant at the door and held her hand out for Maru to take. The thud of the door closing caused the redhead to jump slightly as she raised her hand to grasp Retsu's. The Mistress then turned to Pantera, "If you're going to assist, you can start by grabbing a mask from one of those drawers over there." She smiled at him then turned and led Maru over to the tower leaning against the wall.

Maru took a deep breath as she worked to calm her nervous excitement. As directed, she stepped up onto the ledge of the tower, and smiled. She'd grown quite fond of this one in particular as it had restraints that were installed specifically for her.

A slight tremble ran through her as Retsu began the process. First her arms were raised above and held in place at her wrists and upper arms. She'd then bend down to situate the straps around her thighs and ankles. After a few moments, she stood and took a step back. Seeing that Pantera had neared, she nodded for him to go ahead.

Pantera got close to Maru, he leaned in towards her listening to her stuttering breath. Every caught gasp made his teeth show more. He started to roughly pull the mask over her eyes then yanked the mask down to her neck and growled in her ear. Pulling on the mask that was causing her breathing to get quicker and shallow, he leaned back staring at Retsu with his piercing eyes and hissed, "Use my real name this time, I want to fully enjoy this." Seeing Retsu a bit stirred by his demand made him happy, he ran a single sharp claw up Renji's back lightly before pulling her towards him a bit and meeting her eye level. Showing his teeth he growled, "Say my name girl, I want to hear you say it out loud looking into my eyes, Toy." He pressed his hips into her waiting to hear her.

Feeling Pantera's breath on her neck made her tremble more as her mindset began to fall into place. Her heart was racing as the excitement rose and her blush traveled farther down her body.  
Feeling the mask roughly pulled over her eyes then lower, she trapped her trembling lip between her teeth. Though silky and soft, the material was still capable of rough pressure when pulled at her throat as it was.  
She wasn't used to her scenes getting this rough in the beginning unless she asked Zaraki, but there was a sentiment behind the roughness that was much different. It brought out a type of fear that mixed into the excitement.

Pantera's demand made her face heat up even more. To call out his true name? She couldn't... Could she? "Wha? Aah-" the sting of his claw crashing her train of thought. As he pulled her toward him, what little the restraints would allow, her eyes met his. The look in his eyes and the feeling of him pressed against her rear sent a shiver through her.  
Her lip trembled, "But..."

The fear in Maru's eyes was pure ecstasy, He could feel fear in her as she was breathing. Pantera's eyes lit up with intent, he bit her ear and hissed very clearly, "I want to hear your scared little voice say my real name." Maru could feel him getting hard behind her and hear the vicious insistence in his voice. His hand that wasn't holding the mask gripped her supple shaking little ass and started to dig into it. He started to growl from his throat, and wondered just how far Retsu would let him go. He mused at just biting her neck until he tasted blood, but that would be too fast. Pantera wanted to play with this one and he wanted to play rough, how long would depend entirely on what she could stand. Maybe even what she could survive. He hissed again, "MY NAME, GIRL."

Retsu took a deep breath, knowing how Pantera could be. She watched quietly, keeping an eye on Renji's reactions.

The redhead bit her lip again. Her mind was whirling from the fear and excitement, but she wasn't sure if she could bring herself to say his name. She whined at the strength of his grip, and licked her lips. "Pan..." she gasped as his grip tightened, his claws digging in even more.  
She swallowed and bit her lip, "G-Grimm..." Her voice came out quiet, and she closed her eyes. Her face was beginning to rival her hair.

His claws dug in a little more hearing her gasp, he stared into her eyes waiting patiently. Hearing the first part of his name had him waiting, but he was not a patient man. If you could call him a man, in this state he was closer to animal than ever. Pantera growled at her and he decided to encourage her slightly, "That's it." He shot a quick glance at Retsu knowing she would be concerned. Although his eyes were sparked up with the joy of everything, he knew she would see the control he had over what was happening. His glance made her catch her breath for a second, but she leaned back to see what was next.

Pantera looked back at his toy and narrowed his eyes to slits to watch her, he was thinking what he would do next if she chose not to obey him. After all, the girl was his toy to play with for the time being.

This definitely wasn't what she had expected to happen today when she showed up at Kenpachi's, but she couldn't find it in herself to complain. Part of why she'd been so frustrated this week had been from stealing glances at Grimmjow during work, and imagining the way he'd act in this kind of situation...

She was definitely getting the answer. The pain from his claws, the pressure of his excitement, his breath in her ear... She tried to fight the slight moan that escaped her as he growled and in her ear. She clawed at the board beneath her hands as she tried to get her voice to cooperate. "Grimm... G-Grimmjow."  
As his name escaped her lips she pulled against the restraints on her arms and continued to claw at the board.

With the sound of his name he started to laugh, "That's right girl, now I can play." Grimmjow slipped the mask on her eyes with astounding quickness, Maru let out a little yelp when it startled her. He slid a claw all the way down her back, drawing a little bit of blood this time. The sharp inhale she made, made him hard under his hakama. Gripping her blood red hair he ran his teeth across her neck letting her feel his warm breath before whipping her back three times with such speed even Retsu couldn't see if he had actually moved at all, moreover she could not see if he had used a flogger, a whip, a cat of nine tails. Everything had happened so quick she wasn't sure, but Maru felt it, and she would have sworn it was his bare hand moved in a way that he needed no tool. The thought of Grimmjow's hands being that skilled made her head spin even more.

Grimmjow stepped back and called to her, "Girl, do you want your eyes open while I use you for my pleasure?" His question sounded more like a command than a question. Retsu watched him lick the blood from the tip of his claw as he watched the slender framed girl.

Her mind was a mess as she trembled and panted. Her back stung in a way that she'd not felt before, and although it caused her pleasure, it was laced with pain. This was turning out to be an interesting experience.

She blinked behind the mask, trying to make sense of his command-like question. Was that kind of thing okay? Would Retsu allow that? The thought swirled in her mind as she struggled to come to a decision.

Retsu did her best not to glare at Pantera as she cleared her throat and took a step closer to the tower, "Maru... Are you alright?"

The motherly concern in the other woman's voice caught Renji's attention, just barely. She responded quickly, her voice a bit shaky, "I'm fine, I can take this... I need this..." She rested her forehead against the tower, "I'll call 'Pineapple' if it's too much... you know that..."

Retsu's attention turned to Grimmjow, his grin as wide as ever, before she stepped back again. "Alright. I'll not step in again until then. You may continue." She took a deep breath and sat on the nearby bench. She knew the girl could be like this at times and that it was best to let her be. She'd continue to keep watch though, just in case. She was also intrigued by the way the redhead was responding to the primal male.

Renji took a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting her mind slip back before speaking, "Leave the blind, please... for now at least."


	3. Chapter 2

Grimmjow laughed internally at the whole situation; Retsu was unable to interfere, and the Little Lieutenant-as he called her, was begging him. He knew she wanted more, and as long as she knew he owned her he would give her more. He stepped towards the tower and proceeded to lash her back six more times, standing and watching the patterns he left in her skin. This was arousing him more than he expected, and he was not about to stop.

A thought came to him, and as soon as it did Grimmjow could not help but grab Maru by the neck and pull her head back towards him. Holding her slender neck, feeling her heart racing, he asked, "Do you like marks on your body toy?" There was no hiding his arousal, he just stopped caring about it and pressed it into her. She started gasping and before she had a chance to answer Grimmjow slashed into the girl's lower back- cutting her in the shape of a 6. The wounds were not really deep but he knew she felt them. "MY TOY," he hissed in her ear before landing three more lashes and taking a single step back to admire his work.

The redhead couldn't help the sounds that escaped her as Pantera continued the attentions. Her body was beginning to react more as the mindset took over and she truly fell into it. She moaned as her head was pulled back, and his words barely registered. However, the pressure of his body sent shivers through her. Maru inhaled sharply as his mark was left, and her eyes flew open behind the blind at his words as she felt the fabric of her thong become wet.

She'd not had a scene make her react in such a way before, and as her mind was far more gone than usual it was difficult to dwell on coherent thought. Her eyes rolled back slightly at the three lashes across her back and a whine escaped her lips when they weren't followed by another touch, "Grimm..."

The sound of the begging little whine and the sight of the blood drove Grimmjow mad with desire. He wanted to rip this girl apart while he was deep inside her. He stepped forward and ripped Maru's thong off before anyone could say anything; he wanted to smell her as he punished her. He landed several hits on her ass cheeks watching them turn colors, then lashing across her back again. He stopped only for a moment to cup her ass in both his hands and lean against her shaking frame, breathing the scent in deeply. He could almost taste her fear and arousal. It was intoxicating for him.

His eyes grew wider as he felt her push back into his hands. Biting the nape of Maru's neck he ran his claws up and down her sides before letting go. It was a hard bite, but not enough to tear skin save for the tiniest holes at the spots where the points of his teeth sat. As aroused as he was, and it showed, he still had control and wasn't about to let this game end quickly. "You want more, don't you girl?" He said deeply pacing around her like he was stalking prey, never letting her be 100% sure where he was standing for long.

The thong being ripped from her drew a yelp with it, as the fabric left slight marks on her hips. Her breath came out as a mix of whines and moans from the strikes across her rear and lashes at her back.

She bit her lip roughly when his warmth suddenly caressed her entire backside. Unable to resist his touch, she pressed back against his hands, gaining his lips and teeth at her neck. Her eyes shut tightly as her body shook. A noise she hadn't expected escaped her lips, a mix between a pained moan and the word 'please.'

GrimmJow pulled the mask down and grabbed her by the chin forcing her to look at him. Maru saw the cold, deadly eyes locked on her. She caught fleeting glimpses of this furious joy within them and as she was being forced to look it was then she noticed his body was fully pressed against her. She could feel his hardon pressed into her naked hip, she could feel the tiny blood streams sliding down her skin and running onto his body.

Grimmjow replaced the mask and undid her hands from the tower controlling them as he pulled her away. He shot a glance at Retsu and she undid Maru's legs then stepped away wondering where the whole thing was going to go. Grimmjow roughly yanked the slim girl over and pulled her over his lap. Maru had no choice but to follow, and there was no way for her to ignore the feral male's arousal as she was laying almost on it.

He growled and started running his hand across her bare ass cheeks, they were red and warm to the touch. He gripped them with his claws for a moment before furiously lashing his hand over them. Leaving welt after welt, Maru started to make little yelps mixed with moans and this only drove him harder into her. Though it only lasted a few minutes it felt like an eternity to both of them.

Maru was panting and suddenly Grimmjow picked her up by her wrists and pinned her back against the wall. Holding her wrists high in the air, she was facing him and she knew it. She could feel him breathing on her, sniffing her. Grimmjow was intoxicated by this scent.

Although he'd been concerned before about Retsu stepping in, he was now laughing inside that she wouldn't do anything unless this little girl asked her, and he was in control of the girl. "You smell tasty, toy. " He spoke as he breathed her scent in. He wanted more of her and he knew she did too. He would be damned if he wasn't going to make her beg first, though. He started tracing around her breast with a claw while waiting for her to respond.

Renji followed his lead, reacting to his every attention. Her mind was whirling in the highest place it had ever been. His warmth, his touch, the pain and pleasure bleeding together... the sensations were starting to overwhelm her.

Then her back was against the wall, hands held above her head. Trapped, between the cold sting of the wall and Pantera's heat. His breath almost tickled and it made her lips twitch into a smile.

All of her stress from that week and more had melted away under his attentions. She felt beyond relieved, but a new type of stress had sparked within her. Never had she felt so aroused by a scene that it felt as though she were going mad. It was so strong she could smell her own want and need.

How much more would he tease her? How much more was he willing to give? Just how much more could she take?

'Damn,' she found herself cursing internally for asking the blind be left on. She wanted to see his eyes again.

She couldn't help but bite her lip as his words broke through her mess of thought, and his claw teased her chest. She opened her mouth to respond, but her voice failed her. After a moment she licked her lips and managed to mumble, "Blind off...?"

Retsu stood back, watching the pair silently. Seeing Renji's lips twitch into a smile after all she'd just endured, the Mistress couldn't help but smile herself.

She walked slowly over to the door, pausing a moment when she heard Pantera's comment to turn back, "You seem to have a very good grip on the situation, Grimmjow. Renji, if you're alright with it I'll leave you in his care."

Retsu's voice likely kept Maru's mumbled comment from being heard, and started the girl a moment. Her cheeks burned as she managed to find her voice, "Yes! I mean, please..." She panted and bit her lip.

"I leave her to you then." With that the Mistress opened the door and stepped into the hall, the door closing behind her.

The thud of the door echoed in Maru's head as she realized this meant they were alone. She felt as though her heart would leap from her chest as a new wave of fear and excitement washed over her.


	4. Chapter 3

Grimmjow listened as the door closed, he started laughed after hearing the footsteps fade. "So you leave your fate in my hands then, toy?" He lightly dragged his claw up along Renji's nose hooking the mask slowly and stripping it from her face. Then stood there, covered in sweat and Maru's blood wearing only his hakama, looking her dead in the eyes. He could sense the fear and smell the excitement from the naked young girl. Grimmjow had not let go of the slender woman's wrists yet and was enjoying watching her shake and sweat as she stared at him, the fact that she was twitching in anticipation of what he would do next was amazing. He had complete control over her and it made him hard, no other way to say it. It became even more exhilarating when he saw her eyes try to dart to the floor and instead they locked onto his erection that the hakama was not hiding at all.

"I can smell your arousal, toy," he growled as he slid a single digit between her legs. He then pulled his hand away and looked at his finger, sniffed it then licked it once before holding it an inch from her trembling lips.

"Yes..." she responded automatically. As the blind was stripped away, the redhead bit her lip catching sight of her blood smeared across Grimmjow's chest and stomach. He had that deadly look in his eyes again, and like before it sent shivers down her spine. In averting her gaze the blush that she thought she'd fought down burned brighter.

His growl and the sudden touch made her whimper, wanting more. As she followed his hand with her eyes, they widened when he held his finger so close to her face. On a whim, she tilted her head slightly and licked the digit, looking back up at him. She wondered if he could see how bad she wanted more from the look in her eyes.

Grimmjow slowly let Renji to the ground and then locked her wrists together behind her back. He pushed her down to her knees and then stood in front of her. "What a fun toy you are turning out to be. I think I want more playtime with you girl, but I am tired of wearing these." He pulled at his hakama, "Take them off with your teeth, let's see if there is any animal inside you... even if it's prey." He smiled looking down at this tiny creature shaking with desire. At this point he could do anything he wanted with her but he knew better than to just waste the chance. He took a half step towards her and ran his claws along the lines of the neck tattoo drawing just a hint of blood before licking it off and growling at the slender nude figure on the ground before him.

Maru whimpered as his claw dragged along her neck, and bit her lip tightly, almost to the point of drawing blood in her nervousness. She looked up at him and returned her gaze to the task she'd been given. Almost shyly, she leaned forward and nipped at his skin just above the fabric before biting at it and tugging roughly.

She couldn't help the soft growl under her breath as she shifted her knees forward for better balance as she bit the knot of the black obi holding his hakama up. She thanked what little know-how she had from untying herself after bondage sessions with Yumichika as her biting and tugging managed to loosen the belt.

Renji then turned slightly to bite the black band nearer his hip and turned her head roughly as if trying to rip it, causing the fabric to slip down just a bit. She smiled and quickly turned to do the same to the other side. Frustrated when she realized his hakama had only lowered slightly, she leaned forward to nuzzle his arousal and bite the white fabric directly, just below his belt. She then growled under her breath as she roughly shook her head, much like a dog, in attempt to rip the now aggravating fabric off of him.

Watching Maru struggle and growl at the fabric was enough to make him laugh but Grimmjow managed to keep it to a very sly grin. He reach down and swatted her ass a few times to hurry her along, as if he needed an excuse to let his sadism out on this creature. "Faster," he hissed, swatting her tight little cheeks with every few seconds that passed. The sting of his hard skin against her ass biting her, spurring her forward. He was definitely having fun now.

The redhead yelped at the first swat, but the whimpers that followed were from enjoying the sting. Seeing his grin when she'd glance up from tugging on the fabric made her a bit giddy and she couldn't help but nuzzle his erection through the pants again.

Wanting the obstructing garment out of the way even more now, Maru turned her attention back to the knot of his obi. She bit the fabric where she could and shook her head again, then bit another bit and did the same until the knot finally gave way, and the white hakama finally slid from Pantera's hips.

With the obi still between her teeth, the blushing female couldn't help but stare. After a moment she managed to tear her eyes away to look up and whine, her ass wiggling ever so slightly from excitement.

GrimmJow swiftly grabbed Maru by the neck and lifted her to eye level, she couldn't help but drop the obi as he did. With a sharp and most fierce voice he told her, "You're trying to be cute, girl, if I want cute I will have it out of you." He knew he was just being mean at this point but he wanted her fear, he wanted pure fear. As soon as she nodded even slightly he dropped her unceremoniously to the ground. The thud had to have hurt and he loved it. Grabbing her by the hair he slid the tip of his cock to her lips and said, "The tip has some pre-cum on it, clean it off, girl. Waste any of it and i will make you pay for it." Everything about this made him laugh with primal fury inside himself. She never heard a sound but his internal self was howling with joy at the situation before him.

'Damnit,' she thought as he held her by her hair. She panted and stared at the new task he'd given her. She ignored her bleeding lip, which she'd bit when he dropped her, and licked him as she'd been told.

After a moment she looked up, and fear washed over again. From this angle, his piercing eyes and toothy grin were rather menacing and he had complete control of her in this room. She couldn't understand why, but at her core she was enjoying this fear and his power over her...

Had she done well enough? She turned her focus back and licked him again. Just to be sure, though it meant her hair would likely be pulled more, she leaned her head closer to take the head of his cock into her mouth.


	5. Chapter 4

He felt the tug from his hand holding her hair, then felt her lips wrap around his head. It was warm and nice, and seeing her lip bleeding while wrapped around his cock made him even more excited. He mused about punishing her for acting so brashly or rewarding her for pleasuring him and figured- why not both? His hips thrust forward, forcing his cock into her warm mouth and making her gag. Gripping her hair tightly he held her there for a few seconds then pulled her off allowing her to breathe again.

"Good toy," he said playfully. Then his eyes shifted to a more menacing look and he continued in a deeper more serious tone, "But you shouldn't assume so much until I am sure I want you to have that." Grimmjow pulled her head back and slapped her; watching her wince made him smile again. With her panting he pulled Maru to her feet and pushed her face against the wall, then started thrashing her sore ass over and over. As she whined he could smell her getting more and more turned on by the power he had over her. He stopped and looked, she was dripping wet, and it was running down her legs. So Grimmjow indulged himself and forced two fingers inside her dripping pussy.

Renji couldn't help but cry out at the sudden invasion, and bite her lip again in attempt to hold back some of her voice. She closed her eyes tight as they started to water from the mix of pain and pleasure Pantera was causing her.

For a split second she wondered how she'd explain the marks at work the next day when her focus was shattered by his fingers grazing a highly sensitive spot.

She released her bloody lip, "Grimm... jow..." she panted and whined, "Please..."

Grimmjow smirked, he knew where his fingers were. He could feel her running down his hand. Every time she squirmed he knew she was his puppet, he started working that spot faster and harder. His cock was harder than his skin and he liked that she could feel it pressed against her ass as waves of pleasure pulsed through her.

"What do you want girl?" He asked playfully, as if he didn't already know the answer. This was his time and his toy though, so he would make her beg for it. So he pressed the head of his cock against her clit as he hissed his question in her ear again, before biting down on the nape of her neck.

Whining through her moans, Maru twitched and trembled the more he teased. She whimpered, her mind struggling to form words. Feeling him pressed against her as he asked again, she opened her mouth to attempt responding but gasped when she felt his teeth again, "Fuck..." Her eyes rolled back a bit, "Mmmm.. Pl-please... G-Grimm..jow..."

He laughed at her begging; Grimmjow knew he could do everything he wanted right now. He pulled his fingers out and easily slipped his cock into her dripping wet pussy. Maru moaned at the feeling of him throbbing inside of her, but was quickly muffled when Grimmjow shoved his fingers, soaked with her juices, inside her mouth. He then began thrusting mercilessly at her tiny frame pressed against the wall. The muffled whimpers were like perfect music to Grimmjow as he felt her tightening around his thick cock.

Renji licked and sucked her wetness from his fingers and drooled a little as she moaned around the digits. Her eyes rolled back from the pleasure, her mind slipping away from her again.

Her slender frame twitched as his thrusting pushed her body nearer and nearer its limit. Her voice became louder as she squirmed, trying to fight the overwhelming sensation that was building. Her whining started sound panicky as she wasn't sure how to handle the feeling.

He felt her twitching and tightening. Grimmjow knew with every moan she was getting closer and he was anxious to test the limits of his toy. He began to thrust faster hearing her whimper and build up even more. He ran his claws down her back and with one swift motion unhooked the restraints holding her wrists together. He knew she wouldn't run, she had become her own restraint. He felt her start to cum and when he did he quickly shoved her onto the floor and thrust his cock deep into her surprised mouth. Cupping behind her head he started pumping deep into her, 'This feels so fucking good,' he thought, but all that came out of his mouth was, "Choke it down, girl." He looked at the puddle beneath her and smiled knowing he had made her that wet.

Maru did as she was told, clawing at the floor as her legs twitched uncontrollably. Her cheeks were bright red and tear streaked, and she could barely feel the stinging of her back. She looked up at him, feeling thankful she encountered him. She was feeling really lightheaded and was sure her eyes showed it.

He kept thrusting until her eyes rolled back in her head and did two more thrust just for the fuck of it, before he pulled out and shoved her onto her hands and knees. Grimmjow set up behind her with a vicious hunger, his eyes feral and alight, then shoved his cock in Maru and began pumping madly. He could hear her screaming and moaning in pleasure. He felt her tightening around his cock and it just set him off more. She was dripping and he was not letting go. His claws dug into her hips. He felt her cumming as he furiously kept at her.

As she screamed again in pleasure and pain he decided to give her the reward for being a good toy. He shoved her to the floor on her back and stood over her shooting his load all over her. Grimmjow laughed and thought, 'Marked.' He finished blowing his load and looked down at his messy toy, "Good girl," he said with a smirk.

Renji lay there, a mess, trying to catch her breath as the room seemed to be spinning. Her eyes closed for a moment, only to snap back open at his words. She couldn't stop the smile or light laughter that escaped her, "Thank you," she panted as she managed to look up at him. Dizzy, she brought her hands up to her face and paused when she noticed the marks on her wrists, she laughed a bit more as she rest them over her eyes.

A sudden knock at the door caught the attention of the pair, and Maru lifted her arm to look up at Pantera. After a moment they heard Hisagi's voice through the door, "It's Kazeshi, Lady Retsu asked I check on Miss Maru."


End file.
